isurv1vorseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rules
In iSurv1vor, the is a contract entered between the players and production each season. Acting similar to an honor code, the rules outline four key areas; Participation, Obligation, Etiquette and Amendments. Rules & Regulations Participation * 1.1 - You must be willing to dedicate yourself and contribute effort for all 39 days of filming. If you cannot dedicate yourself for this amount of time, please let us know with as much time as possible. * 1.2 - You must be willing to write/record confessionals, post chats and thoughts on a regular basis. Private confessionals will be made for every castaway. When logged in each person can post conversations with other players, as well as post personal thoughts about things going on in the game...first impressions, alliances, strategy..etc.. It's that simple! This information submitted will be used after the game has completed production. Everyone's confessional will be unlocked for all eyes to read, it's pretty fun. A minimum of 2 quality confessional posts per round are required. If you fail to comply with this rule your right to vote will be taken away and will go toward yourself instead. Confessional posts are your own thoughts, not just conversations posted with other people. * 1.3 - Participating in challenges is key in this game. There are a few different styled challenges which are detailed below. 24 hour length challenges run for a full 24 hours. They give everyone a chance to participate seeing as we are all in different time zones. When posted each team or person will compete over the course of 24 hours. Another type of 24 hour length challenge can be given to a tribe or person, and they would then have to coordinate with Production the best time to complete it before the deadline. Be aware of these differences. When there are less players in the game some challenges may be held live, but that will be discussed further down the line. If you are cast in the game and cannot be around to compete in a challenge please let me know, if not I'm sure your tribe will notice. Point is, if you aren't going to be active or simply don't have the time - save the both of us some trouble and bow out. I want this game to be fierce. * 1.4 - If circumstances change outside of the game and you wish to voluntarily remove yourself from playing, the option is there to do so. You can inform Production through Facebook/Skype/Private Message or leave a short set of Final Words in your Castaway Journal. If you are at the Jury phase of the competition, your spot as Juror will be decided on your activity leading up to your removal. Obligation * 2.1 - Some challenges require the posting of images. Tinypic, Imgur, Photobucket links work fine just make sure you copt the IMG tag because it's what Proboards requires. If you need more clarity on how this works, ask a tribe mate when the game begins. * 2.2 - Some challenges require Screen Shots, please allow time to familiarize yourself with this feature as it will be a required element for the game. * 2.3 - Treemails will be posted 24 hours before a challenge, which informs the cast what kind of challenge to expect the following day. We do this so the cast can plan accordingly. During a non-live (24 hour length) challenge, you will be instructed of the time that the challenge will end entirely. This is to not be questioned or debated. * 2.3(a) - Treemail Videos are done by members of the iSurv1vor Alumni, they hold no additional information than that given to them at the time of filming. Do not attempt to try and obtain information from them in order to potentially gain the upper hand against your competition. * 2.3(b) - Periodically the game will require live elements which will be either an Immunity Challenge, Tribal Council or both within a small time period. You will see them occur throughout the season so always be on the lookout. When Treemail or Immunity Instructions are posted during a round, Production will notify everyone of an upcoming Live Tribal Council if one were to take place that round. So, when the cast is notified, please expect upon the results of the challenge - to attend a Live Tribal Council if your tribe loses. If you cannot plan accordingly and be in attendance, you will be allowed to cast a vote prior to the Live voting, but you must contact Production and make it known in your Journal. * 2.4 - If you leave for a period longer than 2-3 days, you are requested to inform all members of the Production team of your prior commitment. You must provide a "boot list" ranking your tribe mates in the likelihood you will not attend a Tribal Council. * 2.4(a) - You will not be penalized for making Production aware of your time away, if events in-game shift tribes, a merge occurs or for any other reason is due in part to a schedule that was agreed upon prior to you starting the game. * 2.5 - Each iSurv1vor is provided with a Private Journal to detail their time in the game. Use of the Journal is mandatory with a standard of 2 confessionals per Episode. Failing to meet Journal standards will result in a strike, if an iSurv1vor earns two strikes they are evacuated from the game. * 2.5(a) - If you do not have time to update your journal, please inform all members of Production with a minimum of 24 hours notice. This may change if an in-game event occurs and both an Immunity Challenge & Tribal Council are treated as a live event. Etiquette * 3.1 - Appropriate behavior with cast members and production crew is paramount. Threats towards other players and the staff will not be permitted in any way, shape, or form. If this occurs you will meet with a iSurv1vor staff member for an interview and further action will be taken. Inappropriate behavior does not include lying, backstabbing, or any actions in the spirit of the game. * 3.2 - We will not tolerate accusations of fixing the competition without solid evidence to support your claim. If you have an issue with the game, please direct it to a Host for resolution. All cases of tampering are treated with the highest of importance. * 3.3 - Players must not communicate with any member of the opposing tribe, or any Alumni of the iSurv1vor series unless this is deemed acceptable by the Production Team. During the game you are secluded and abandoned. Production asks that every castaway this season keep genuine to Survivor. Keep communication solely between those within your tribe. This is very important, do not break this rule under any circumstances. * 3.3(a) - Acceptable times of when you may talk to members of the opposing tribe will be announced as and where it is applicable. * 3.4 - All members of the Cast will be invited to a Facebook Group where more regular announcements for events will also be posted. The rule under cross tribal communication must be adhered too. Amendments * 4.1 - Any iSurv1vor Productions Staff member has the right to amend rules at any point (if we see fit) without debate from cast members. The Staff are a collective of former iSurv1vor Winners/Alumni spearheaded by Sandy and would required to be cleared by Sandy before any changes are done. The only instance of a change in recent seasons was in iSurv1vor: Mexico where an Immunity Challenge enabled a loophole in the program and as such the challenge was replaced. * 4.1(a) - Live Tribal Councils will be taking place this season. This will emulate the experience of a Tribal Council which will include voting somebody out of your tribe. Though this may not always be the case, do expect that with every challenge Results posting, a Tribal Council will be taking place later that evening so plan accordingly and talk strategy with your tribe accordingly. Production will always allow you to vote beforehand if you can't attend and we will allow a small window of time to talk strategy and vote once the Q & A is over (as long as it's not too late) This allows Production to make sure things are running smoothly and allows us to prepare for the vote reveal. * 4.2 - No cheating, plain and simple. No cheating in challenges. No cheating with Alumni. No cheating with my mom. No cheating what so ever. Any player found cheating, at any time, will not only go down as the latest laughing stock of iSurv1vor - and the ORG world, but you will be thrown out of the game by a swift kick in the ass from Hawaii champion Allan. * 4.2(a) - The use of "bots" or any software to give you an upper hand in posting challenges is strictly forbidden. This forum is designed to not have more than 4 posts from the same person within a minute (15 second wait each time you post) Using this software is cheating, if exercised whilst still in the two tribes phase of the game you will forfeit your tribes chances at Immunity and head directly to Tribal Council. * 4.3 - Production have an approved "Timeline" which is followed to the day in order to have a full 39 day experience (excluding the pre-game stage) * 4.4 - There is an icky side to hosting, where we as hosts have to make executive decision during challenges, regarding certain castaways..etc.. If you have a problem with "listening" and "respecting" an authority figure, please let us know. We aren't on power or ego trips, but there have been confrontations in the past where castaways don't understand the host has the last word. We are fair, so please listen and do not disrespect. All will be gravy then. * 4.5 - In-game events that are not Immunity Challenges or Tribal Councils which require the participation of any/all castaways are commonly regarded as 'twists', these twists have been decided prior to the game commencing. Twists are located in the Announcements section of the forum, players are encouraged to check this section periodically. * 4.6 - Results of any game events (Immunity Challenges, Tribal Councils & Twists) will be posted by Sandros, the Executive Producer in the respective forum area. In the event of Sandros being unable to post results, a nominated individual will be tasked to complete this. Key Rules Other rules include an outline of iSurv1vor Points, Voting, Hidden Immunity Idols and Endgame details. These are amended on a season-by-season basis. External Links